Speed and Song
by Blustreakfreak
Summary: Results of a nasty busseness plan: Lightning McQueen vanishes, and ends up alone and severely injured in the human dimension! Can a college grad named Ellie and her friends help him, or will the government destoy him? -NO MORE UPDATES?- :
1. Challenged

She was jostled awake to a roar.

Not just any roar though, it was mechanical, not like a lions roar.

_Oh god,_ she thought,_ I hope it's not a tornado!_

Then her half- asleep worries vanished.

_Oh I know… how could I be that stupid…_

It was Lightning.

Then she jumped out of her weariness. _Lightning's engine isn't _that_ loud…what the hell is he doing?_

Sally knew just where to look. Either that or the deafening sound led her to it.

When she arrived a Willy's Butte, Doc was watching from the hilltop. So she joined him, hoping to find out what was going on.

But a conversation was impossible with the noise, so she settled to watch… and found half of an answer.

Lightning was screaming along at 200mph, and he didn't show any signs of slowing. On top of that, he was incredibly filthy, even worse than when he was paving the road, with dirt caked on his worn- out tires. He seemed angry, and went around the loop with total precision.

Suddenly two of his tires burst with a loud BANG, and he stopped, grumbling. Luigi and Guido came out to replace them, and Luigi warned; "these are your last fresh tires, Lightning." The angry response was, "Yea, whatever!" and Lightning took off again.

Sally sighed. She looked over at Doc for an explanation, just to find that he was doing the same. Then Doc said, "Sally, you look hungry. Let's go to Flo's until hotrod decides to calm down a bit." Sally nodded, and followed Doc to the station with a puzzled look on her face.

***

Lightning entered the station with heavy breathing and a sour face. Apparently, his "little drive" had been successful in only wearing him out.

Luigi spotted him and said, "He went through 32 tires! 8 pairs in one hour!"

Lightning just grumbled and said, "I wanted to."

The DRH where also at Flo's and Boost was the first to notice Lightning's condition. He sneered. Lightning, in response, stuck a fraction of his tongue out toward him. Sheriff cleared his throat, as a "be careful, don't beat each other up cuz I got a taser" warning.

Sally couldn't take it much longer. "What the heck where you doing?" she questioned, trying to keep calm.

Before he could answer, Boost called out, "Tryin' to kill myself!" then sniggered.

Lightning emitted a low growl and said stiffly, "No, I wasn't."

"Prove it, ya slowpoke!"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe."

"Well, just because your spoiler is bigger than everyone else's doesn't mean you're faster or better than them."

"So you accept my challenge?"

"Definitely. Willy's Butte in 10 minutes."

"Deal!"

Boost took off in a swirl of nitrous, his gang following.

Lightning sighed, then called out, "Luigi, Guido, I need new tires. Just any tires that I can race in." he was too late in saying so, because a famous Ferrari had just entered their shop. _Oh boy, looks like these tires will have to last until Mack comes back…_ and with that thought, he set off again to a 1 lap race at WB.

***

Boost was waiting at the starting mark, and looked up at Lightning. "So, what took ya, _slowpoke_?"

Lightning didn't want to reply, because if he did, it would contain swears, and then it would get physical. He pulled up to the cable and waited until Sheriff was done with his rant of rules. Then he shouted, GO, and they both took off like a Peregrine falcon, startling Sheriff and the crowd.

As they came around bend 1, Lightning noticed a faint purple glow on the other end of the straight- away, and it was getting bigger by the second. Now it was big enough to swallow a car… his eyes widened. Lightning had no idea on what it was… and before he could think, it swallowed him.

Boost didn't know about the 2nd turn, and ended up flying off the cliff and exploding. Everyone was stunned stiff. Sally ran over to the spot where Lightning had vanished, while everyone else went to Boost. "Oh, dude, man… I think hes dead man!" Ramone cried out. Sally began to panic. "Yea, but where's Lightning?!?! Hes gone!!! GONE!!!"


	2. Crash

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

No- thing.

No dark, no light, no good, not even bad…

He was alone in nothing.

Suddenly he felt the ground beneath his wheels… but it was still dark.

_Whoa! Its… its night, isn't it?_

Lightning waited for a minute until his eyes adjusted to the ultimate darkness, and he could speed up a bit.

When that moment came, he did indeed speed up. He also looked around. (Duh)

He was definitely somewhere up north, _because the pines aren't this tall and thick in Tailfin pass_, and he was definitely somewhere on a mountain… thick, shiny, strong guardrails lined the skinny road, and jagged rocks lay behind those rails. To his left, the great mountain loomed up, out and above him, he could feel the age and weight being strained, to not fail. To not crumble. _To not kill me. Jeeze, where exactly am I? How…_

His thoughts where knocked down, for 2 strong headlights [of a car or truck] had appeared out of nowhere… blinding him. Lightning yelped and swerved to the side of the road. He didn't see the steep drop just a foot away… there was a great deal of sand on the road, and it was beginning to pull him closer to the rail… no, now he was bumping into the rail! And in one horrifying half second… _he went through the rail._ Searing pain shot over him as he tore through the rail, pulling it apart. He soared off the side of the cliff, then landed, (knocking the wind out of him) and rolled violently, 7 times down a mulchy hillside… and whacked into a great pine tree.

***

"This is Kori Turbowitz, live, on the scene of Lightning Mcqueen's second vanishing this month, and this is Sally Carara, claimed girlfriend of Mcqueen."

"How do you feel about the disappearance of Lightning Mcqueen?"

"How did it happen?"

"Is it true you are dating Mcqueen?"

"Wait- w…"

"Ok, just take it from the top!" Kori said smoothly.

"Well," Sally began, "this morning he was all mad abou-"

"His mother, Miranda Mcqueen, just died of a brain tumor last night."

"Oh… well… that, um, kinda explains a lot!"

"Please continue."

"Yes, and…"

Chick Hicks watched his huge flat- screen monitor thoughtfully as he sipped on a can of Dinoco oil. He found it quite amusing that Mcqueen could vanish off the face of the earth twice in 3 weeks, and this time, he was hoping that he wouldn't be found…

But poor Chick (or anyone else, for that matter…) didn't know that this time, Lightning was actually not on the same Earth he was on… Lightning Mcqueen really _had_ vanished off the face of the earth… at least he had vanished from _that_ Earth…

***

"Did it work, boss? Did our big plan work?"

"Shut up! Yes, our plan worked, you dimwit!"

Derek was a very powerful businesses man, he wasn't a genius… but he excelled in math. How he had invented the dimension portal, would remain a mystery.

"Now, I must find that car…"

"What car, boss?"

"THE CAR THAT CAME THROUGH MY MONEY MAKING PORTAL, YOU IDIOT!!!"

"Oh."

Derek continued to think aloud, "Once I find the car, I will discover how to control it, yes, and then I will put it in a cage and charge people money to see it! Ha! You, retard, I will improve my plan later on, but I promise, we will be billionaires in a few weeks! I just need to find the demented talking car…"

"The car talks? Ooooh! Can it do tricks, boss? Can it?"

"I will make it do tricks. It will be my slave! Think about it, Bob, that car under _my_ mercy… ha!"

"Heehe!"

"Shut up."

"Sorry…"

"Pft! Sure you where…"

And with that, Derek and Bob walled out of the room.


	3. Kiki's Towtruck Service

-Flashback-

_The car seemed to jump aside as she came around the turn. Whoever was driving the car was quite unsuspecting of there being other vehicles on the road. As Kiki rounded the curve the car had come from, she heard a terrible smashing noise, and the sound of metal thwacking against dirt. She quickly slammed on the brakes of her new towtruck with both feet and jumped out of the cabin. _

_The first thing she saw was the mangled guardrail. Her mouth opened wide with horror when she noticed a 3- foot section of the rail was missing. She ran over to the edge of the road and gasped so hard and loud she nearly choked. At the bottom of the cascading moutianside, was the same car she had seen moments before. The car was a lot different now, laying up beside a 100 foot tall pine. Kiki snapped out of it and came to her full senses, then switched into life- saving- mode. She scrambled down the steep mulchy hillside, calling out, "Hello? Are you okay? Are you alive? Can you- ow! Hear me?" with only the reply of silence. _

_Kiki didn't consider the fact that she could've killed someone, and set to work with her towtruck. Besides, she had a concert to get to._

-End of FB-

* * *

Ellie somehow managed to squeeze by the screaming fans and boys with phone numbers into the cold, dark alleyway.

"Ugh… cold… Nickelback played suckish… need new hobby…"

Then she saw the car.

It wasn't much of a car, though. It was hooked up to a large towtruck, and its body was a mess, not to mention the windows and the wheels…

_What the f… is it… bre… no…_

The car was breathing.

_Where did this car come from? This truck has to have a logo…_

She kneeled down at the trucks door. Sure enough, the door read; "Kiki's towtruck service".

"Kiki… I know her… she's the girlfriend of Rick, that gearhead…"

_This car is special. Is it… no, I'll find out, after I find KIki._

* * *

Kiki was inside jamming out to Paramore at the Paramore and Nickelback concert. This girl named Ellie had somehow convinced Nickelback to play _her_ song during _their _concert. The song she had played was definitely going on her iPod.

"KIKI!!!"

She jumped and spilled her black cherry soda all over her favorite white iCarly tee.

"GET OVER HERE!!!"

"Now?"

"NOW!!!!!!"

"Ok!!!

She dropped the bottle on the ground, and scrambled away from the snack tables to the voice that was calling her.

"What?" she hissed.

"I'll pay you 20 bucks if you drive that car up to my house."

"How far-"

"Up the road." She said motioning her head to the door, "Literately."

"k… fine…"

"NOW!!!"

"OKOKOKOK!!!!" she screamed as she stumbled for the door.

_Was that Ellie? Holy crap, she's not to be messed with…_

* * *

On the way to Ellie's garage, the two girls had a conversation. Ellie pestered Kiki with questions, like; "What kind of engine does it have?", "What brand is it?" and, "how fast was it going?". She probably expected Kiki to answer all of them and know all of them.

"I don't know… cant you find out for yourself?" was the answer that Ellie received with every question.

After a whole amazing 5 minutes, they arrived at the garage.

"Now I'll pay you 30 dollars if you get it into there."

Kiki groaned. _You have to_ love_ being a towtruck driver…_ and began to unhook the smashed car.

* * *

**Note:** Yay! Chapter 3!!! And you've me the older version of me… Ellie! I don't own Lightning McQueen or any of the talking carz… I do own the talking humans, though. But not Paramore or Nickelback or iCarly… or iPod.

Thanks for all of the reviews! More needed! NO BAD REVEIEWS ALLOWED!!! ONLY POSITIVE!!!

Now to type up chapter 4…


	4. Ellie burns toast

The light poured in like melted butter running down a mound of mashed potatoes.

Lightning yawned and stretched... in pain. He opened his eyes fully now; he _had_ to know if he was dreaming.

_Um… I'm asleep… I guess…I mean, I've never seen this place before... and that dark last… half of my dream, must have been pointless… maybe I really _am_ asleep, and my mom didn't die…_

Then he noticed the scent of fried eggs drifting through the air.

_What- yep, I'm dreaming. I must have had some bad oil or something… this is not suttin my mind could think up…_

Lightning saw something that would've sent him running… if he weren't in a building, sore, and confused.

_Oh my flippin god!!!! Are those _hand tools?!?!?!?!_ Cars don't… um… that's just…_

He heard steps…

_Cars don't walk…_

Getting closer…

_Wake up!!!_

"I knew it!!!"

"Ahhh! Who's that?"

"Oh… hold on here… ouch!"

Lightning's pupils shrunk. Before him standing, was a _human._

"Hiya! I'm Ellie, and this is- why do you look like you are about to throw up? Wait… _can_ cars barf? Who are you?"

"Um… I'm…"

_Humans don't exist… and neither do unicorns…_

"You're a human!"

"Yes I know that."

"Humans exist as much as unicorns do!!! I'm dreaming!!!"

"Uh, that must mean unicorns exist. And your awake… stop moving!"

"Whyyyyyy?!??" Lightning whined.

"Um… can't you _feel_ that?"

"What?"

"Kiki told me you crashed."

"I- I…"

"Crraaashheedd."

Lightning made a noise that sounded like an animal dying.

"So I'm going to fix ya up."

"Uh… thanks…. I'm Lightning McQueen… a racecar."

_Great. I want to see if the thing talks and I get a wacked- out racecar. Nice._ Ellie pondered.

Ellie stepped back to fully take in the damage. To put it simple, it was awful.

To begin, a large stick was piercing through his hood… not good. His tires seemed a bit beat up and leaky, but that was it. His spoiler was destroyed; it was a twisted mess clinging onto the car by a few screws. His dual exhaust pipes (he had 4; 2 on each side) weren't any better than his spoiler. The paintjob was also ruined… scratches coated him thickly like a finishing coat. On his right side, there was a three- foot section of a guardrail that slashed through his side; leaving a "cut" that sparked and twitched. On top of all that, dirt had settled into the dents that also covered him. If you had to guess what he looked like before the crash… yeesh.

Ellie wrenched open his hood; and breaking the stick. The engine looked slightly overused, but no major damage had been done.

"What's that burning smell…" Lightning wondered out loud.

"Oh crap; my toast!!!"

"What time is it?" Lightning called after Ellie as she dashed up the stairs.

"7:42am exact!"

Lightning looked around the garage I wonder. It had 2 stories; an upstairs (where Ellie was burning her toast) and a downstairs (a four –car space, where he was.) The garage was also filled with tons of tools. Sanding tools, painting tools, "normal" tools… it was endless.

"Wait, Ellie, how old are you and how did I get here?"

"I'm 15 years old and I was at a concert and I went into the alley to get away from the fanboys and I graduated from college 3 months ago and MY TOAST IS YUMMY WHEN IT'S ONFIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her voice accelerated in speed, pitch and volume.

"Yea… ok… I'm gonna… go back to sleep, so…"

"OKHAVEFUNWITHTHAT!!!"

* * *

**Note:** Yay!!!! chapter 4!!! Clap 4 me!!! Moar reviews, please!! I will thank everyone in the last chapter who reviewed!!! And remember: NO BAD REVIEWS!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE MOVIE CARS!! Thank you!


	5. FREAKOUT!

Lightning slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see the walls of the cozy cone motel.

Instead, he saw a half open 2-car garage door, and heard a loud smacking noise.

"UH…."

"Nom- What? Nom-"

"What the…"

"Ah, Lightnin'! You're up! Careful, don't hut yourself…." Lightning tried to get up, only to be presented with a sudden shock of fire-y pain.

"OWWWW…ARRGHH!!!"

"You see, that's what I mean."

"I still can't be dreaming…"

"So that means you're awake. Good…. Because I really don't think that _I'm _dreaming…."

"Can you… explain in an orderly manner…Ellie…?"

"Well, I was at a concert….. I play guitar…. And I needed some air, so I go out into this alley, and I see this totally totaled car hooked up to some purple tow truck. The truck read, "Kiki's Towtruck Service", and I knew Kiki and I went to go find her, and –gasp- -nom- and-"

"What are you eating?"

"Toast."

"You're chewing with your mouth open."

"Oh, I do that so my mouth doesn't catch on fire."

"Right. So, can you give a brief summary of how I ended up… you know, crashed…" Lightning trailed off and closed his eyes. Talking too much was hurting his right side…

"Well, how did _you_ get here?"

"I- I don't care…. I know how, but- I just want to stop hurting, stop sounding like a baby, and go home…."

Ellie tilted her head to look at the racecar sideways. "Well, how 'bout I get you into drivin' condition, then we can go down to Rick, the town mechanic, besides me, and we'll get some new tires, I'll craft ya a new spoiler, like the ones in Nascar, and I'll get Rick to whip ya up a new paint job. Hows 'at sound?"

"Wont the town be freaked at the sight of a talkin' car?"

"Oh, I fixed that already! Watch this…."

Ellie walked over to Lightning's left side and stopped at his window. She took her index finger and traced it along the edge of his window, starting at the top. The edge, where her finger had been, began to glow purple. Then, with a quiet airlock unlocking noise, the window slid open.

"What did you just do?!?!"

"I opened your window!" Ellie stated proudly.

"WHAAAHHUUUHH??!?!!???!?!!!?" In his surprise, Lightning combined "what" and "huh", which made the sound of a duck being run over by an 18- wheeler.

"Yea, and there is this big red button on your dashboard (which is covered in gauges, knobs, and switches), and when I push it-"

"DON'T-" Lightning began to shout, but it was too late.

His windows and windshield cleared, and became blank glass. His mouth vanished and he stood erect, unable to move himself until his engine was started, just like any other car.

On the computer screen inside the car, words began to appear.

Ellie ducked her head through the open window to see it.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ DID YOU JUST DO, YOU… HOW COME I CAN'T TALK?!?!? WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!?!?!?!!? HHEEEELLLLLLLLLPP!!!!!!!!" The monitor read.

"Calm down, you're fine!" Ellie exclaimed.

"So, I'm still alive…" The monitor cleared then read.

"And you look like any normal car, and yes, I can read the computer screen. Cool, huh?"

The monitor wrote one word: "-smirk-".

* * *

"LIGHTNIN' WHAERE ARE YA?!?!?!"

Mater was racing around pell- mell, screaming, crying, and searching for Lightning under rocks and behind cactuses…. Like he had been for the past 4 hours.

"Mater, stoooop!!" Sally complained. She, like everyone else in RS, had an awful headache…. And heartache. And of course, Mater wasn't helping them out.

The town was filled with cops, the media, and fans, all shouting and searching…. Pointlessly.

_Its been like this for the past… forever. I just wish my Stickers were back… so this madness would stop… so life would go back to normal… _Sally wished.

They all did.

* * *

**NOTE:** PHEW!!!! All done!!! Hope you like it; this was off the top of my head…. Sorry 'bout the gap in updating…. I've just been busy on Deviant Art!! XD

Thank you all soooooo much for all of the nice reviews!! The next chapter _should _appear soon!! Depends… My summer becomes _very_ busy in one week…. And I still have lots to do on the internet….

And remember: NO BAD REVIEWS!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE MOVIE CARS!! Thank you!


End file.
